Let It Out
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: "My mother once told me that the only way to get over pain was to let the tears out" Daisy Wick copes with the loss of the man of her dreams and the father of her child by letting the tears fly. SEASON 10, Swaisy. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, okay this is a little emotional one-shot that just came to me randomly so I thought I should get it typed before it was long forgotten. _

_WARNING: Kleenex may be required for this one :( _

* * *

Why me, why did it have to be me. I never did anything wrong and most importantly he never did anything wrong. He was a beautiful man, my beautiful man and he was killed trying to help the people that he loved.

Killed, if you are killed it means you die, you have passed away, you have gone to heaven and most importantly you are dead. I'll never again see my Lancelot, never again will I make him smile, we will never ever make love so loudly that we'll wake the neighbours and we'll never just gaze into each others eyes and know that we are both truly happy.

Lance and I never expected that we'd have a baby, a small living human, to take care of and we definitely never expected that bumping into each other a few times and ending up in Lance's bed would get me pregnant. Gee we made love about a million times when we were a couple but that never ever resulted in a baby.

I run my hand over my baby belly feeling the curve. A few days ago Lance would be bouncing beside me excitedly a huge smile filling his face. His face, so young, innocent and enthusiastic, it could have been the face of a primary school boy. He was the most perfect daddy that my baby could have wished for but of course good things usually always get cut short, what am I saying? My baby never got to even meet his daddy and Lance never got to cradle his child.

Agent Booth kept blaming himself for Sweets' death but I don't think that it is his fault as much as it is mine. If I had made him stay home and not go to work none of this would have ever happened. Lancelot was a psychologist and as much as he loved being on the field he didn't belong there. In reality all that got him was dead.

Dead, that was something I'd never accept, I was still in denial. I couldn't think of anything but my Lancelot, about how never again would I embrace him or never again I'd have a shoulder to cry on. I know that he'd want me to remember the good times but that was hard considering that all I could think of was his death, tragically beaten and left to die on the cold hard concrete ground.

Agent Booth and Dr Brennan had told me that Lance told them that I had to stop worrying. I was a bit of a worrywart if you really thought about it but as much as I would love to stop worrying for my special man I just couldn't especially now that I fresh lot of worries had been uncovered. This lot of worries would never be properly understood and solved now that my one and only psychologist was gone and never again could console me and solve all that was wrong with my world.

I couldn't cover it up any longer, I wasn't Dr Brennan and I couldn't keep my emotion under wraps and never let it be visible to the world. I wasn't that sort of person; I express myself in my own ways even if that is by screaming like a fan girl sometimes.

I press my face down into the palms of my hands and sob. No that's an understatement, I cry. Tears of pain, hurt, loss and harsh reality cut me like a knife, before flooding out of my eyes.

My mom had once told me the only way to get over pain was to cry so that was what I was doing. Crying heavy tears that stung my eyes and splattered like blood against the autopsy table that held the body of my loved one.

* * *

I keep on crying without letting a breath in edgewise until I hear a noise. I sit up and glance around, my face still tear stained, and look around the room to see Dr Brennan entering. She glances at me quizzically.

"Ms Wick are you okay?" she asks.

I shake my head, does she think that everything is okay. My boyfriend and the father of my child was dead, gone, off this earth. Does she think that I'd be smiling?

I just shake my head and look away.

"Ms Wick why are you crying at work? Go home" Brennan says softly as she stands beside me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

I just turn to her "My mother once told me that the only way to get over pain was to let the tears out" I whisper.

Brennan nod and tries to force a smile "That sounds like something my mother would say as well"

I just look down at the bones in front of me, Lance's bones and lay my hand against them. I slowly move my hand over the remains as I would have done when we were making love but only then he'd be alive and holding me close. Only then would he have a beating heart and breathing lungs.

I feel as though Dr Brennan is going to tell me off about touching the bones without gloves but she doesn't, she just sits and watches me tears welling in her green eyes.

"He really loved you and that baby Daisy…" she whispers trailing off.

I nod, tears were still streaming down my face "He really liked you too, he told me about how much he loved helping you and little Christine. He also said something about ripping out one of your grey hairs"

"We'll both miss him Daisy, I'll do whatever I can to help you with the baby" Brennan whispers.

I feel her pull me into a hug, something that I'd never picture Brennan do. I hug her back.

"Thanks for being here Dr Brennan" I whisper

Brennan shakes her head "Call me Temperance, that is what I let him call me. Daisy I have to admit that you are annoying but even then you are still a friend. Booth taught me about friendship and I'd like to let you know that I classify you as a friend"

I smile "Well I think you're classified as my friend too"

Dr Brennan, Temperance, smiles "Remember Daisy if you ever need anything you have my number"

I watch as she leaves the room.

* * *

I smile despite all of the pain that I was still feeling. I look down at Lance's bones and smile.

"Did you hear that Lancelot, Dr Brennan must finally have accepted all of my attempts to be her friend. Thank you baby, thank you for being there for both me and her" I whisper.

He logically couldn't hear me but I knew for a fact that I would never forget him. I glance down at his skull and see his face. Huge smile and black curls before it disappears and becomes yet again like any old skull.

I let another tear slip down my cheek and only then do I realise that the best thing I can do is to let it out. With each tear I let go of some build up pain and I let it slip away and splatter against the ground.

The collation of tears may leave a puddle but that can be mopped away with a cloth unlike the pain collating within me. That needed time to be mopped away and even then a small bit would remain and still leave me scarred.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed. Somethings were a reference to my Season 10 story Daylight so they might not make sense if you haven't read that. I am still grieving over Sweets and know that he will never be __forgotten to us fans. The producers have already put James Aubrey in the starting song, that is so wrong on so many levels._

_Please Read and Review, you can PM me any questions._

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
